


Wayfinder

by ankesenpaaten



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankesenpaaten/pseuds/ankesenpaaten
Summary: Being a criminal isn't so bad; being a criminal in exile is. But isn't exile supposed to be lonely?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Wayfinder

He had gotten sloppy with his work; some goons managed to arrest him and bring him to the noble's governmental capital. Those prissy ass bastards accused him of "crimes against humanity," and sentenced him to permanent exile on a deserted island for the rest of his life. Where was the justice? What about the crimes they committed against werewolf kind? What about the crimes those humans committed against them? Did werewolves not matter as individuals? Did werewolves not have the right to life and fairness? He had a right to protect himself and his way of life; if someone did not want to be attacked, then they should not attack him first.

But whatever. He didn't need their stupid ass "court of law" and "moral judgments." He lived by his own law; always had, always would. Survival was a game of the fittest, and you only fought for yourself. That was an innate instinct in all living beings; even nobles, who acted like they were so superior and better than him.

Maduke walked along the beach, investigating his new home. He would be here for the foreseeable future, so he might as well make it comfortable. At least he was alone; there weren't any annoying, obnoxious dumbasses to bother him. Lunark was a pain in the ass, but she was nothing compared to how obnoxious the nobles of the Union were. God, it was clear no one even told they talked too much by punching the shit out of them. Maduke would specifically like to punch the shit out of that obnoxious shrivelled husk, attention whore, purple hair so bright he wanted to claw his eyes out Lagus Tradio. What an insufferable fucking cunt. At least, thank God, thank God, he wouldn't have to deal with his prissy spoiled ass here. Dumbass wouldn't even know how to hunt for his own food if it killed him. (Not that they "needed" food, of course, nobles thought they were too good to eat food like normal fucking mammals; no, they photosynthesized energy or some stupid shit like fucking plants. Maduke was not a plant, he did not eat plants, and he wanted nothing to do with plants.)

On the island, he could see a tall mountain that covered half the area, and a small lake a little bit inside the forest that covered most of the island; the beach was only a small part.

So far, not too bad. He could deal with this. Live like the feral savage animal he was born to be. No clothes, no manners, no etiquette, no mercy.

Hearing a bird chatter away in a tree, he picked up the largest rock he could find and lobbed it as hard as he could. A squirrel threw a nut at the center of his forehead before angrily squawking at him and running off.

Bowed over in pain, he laughed maniacally to himself on the beach, falling onto the ground and rolling in the sand. His unhinged laughs scared away the birds. He couldn't care. This was his island now, bitch.  
\-----

Purple-haired-shrivelled-husk-obnoxious-pain-in-the-ass Lagus (as he was called) was wandering around on the other side of the island. (Unknown to both of them, and presumably to Ludis' subordinates who had arranged the transport of prisoners, the same island had been chosen for both.) His noble powers had been greatly restricted and sealed by that ungrateful brat playing Lord, Raskreia, and he hadn't figured out how to undo her shoddy work yet. But he would; he wasn't an alchemy master for nothing, after all.

It was a strange island, but it didn't seem like it was inhabited. Of course, he thought, they were stupid but not careless; they wouldn't give him any advantages.

Perhaps he shouldn't escape. After all, to spend the rest of his days being chased after by those children and their incompetent lackeys? He wouldn't be able to get any work done.

Here, he could start new. Set up a brand new laboratory and facility for inculcating youth. He had tried with Claudia, but she was both too feeble minded and stubborn to appreciate the lessons he taught her; so was her friend Ignes, but at least that one was somewhat useful. Utterly incompetent as both a scientist and a noble, but she'd filled her purpose well enough.

He was scoping out potential locations for his new dwelling when he had a strange screaming coming from somewhere on the island.

Was it…..a bird? Could a bird make such a noise?

If Lagus did not know any better, he would think it was the screams of a deranged lunatic. It was reminiscent of how that delusional halfwit werewolf had carried on during Union meetings and operations; he couldn't control his bloodlust or temper for a second. Always howling, like he was a vicious beast who needed to be put down. He had constantly interrupted and ruined Lagus' projects and plans inadvertently with his own stupidity, and then shrugged it off and told him to "plan better" when he was confronted about it.

The one good thing, Lagus supposed, was that he would never, ever need to deal with, talk to, listen to, or even see that delusional halfwit ever again. Finally, he could accomplish his studies in peace without having to plan for external forces to ruin them.

He did not have much else to do, and no time constraints, so he might as well do some reconnaissance, scope out the rest of the island, and discover what that sound was. If it was a person, he could use them to his advantage. Perhaps they had a house and tools already at their disposal; it would simplify his needs immensely.

\----

That nut had hit harder than he thought; his head still hurt, and now it seemed like he was hallucinating. His nightmares had come to torment him in real life; couldn't they leave him alone for the other twelve hours of the day? Didn't they have anything else to do?

Now he thought he was seeing shrivelled husk Lagus Tradio in front of him, on his fucking island!

"Go away," he mumbled, "My island."

"That is you making that horrific screeching? I thought it was a wounded animal."

"My. ISLAND. I can screech if I want to, now get lost," he growled, before rolling over and trying to block out his own reality. Fictitious or not.

"Once a dog, always a dog I see. My studies in biology have taught me you cannot change the stock from which you were born; you've proved that again for me, thank you."

"Whatever, you're welcome, blah blah, let me fucking sleep, you gigantic pain in the fucking ass."

“Fucking”..... an idea was slowly forming in Lagus Tradio’s mind, his twisted and corrupted mind. He was unlikely to find another individual on this island, or for another to “arrive” on the island. It was much less taxing to split the energy among two people, instead of one parent devoting all the energy and resources. He could control what traits and genetic material the children received from each parent. Overall, it was not such a bad idea.

“Get up and follow me.”

“No.”

“Get up and follow me now.”

“NO.”

“I need a subject for my experiment. Does doggy want a treat?”

“Fuck off!”

“Fuck me.”

“Fuck you!”

“Yes, exactly.”

“Fuck you, get off my fucking island!”

“You can do all the fucking you want when you follow me.”

“I don’t want to do any fucking, especially not with you!”

“Why? Am I not comely enough for you?”

“No, you wrinkled old fucking corpse! Get the fuck out before I send you back to your coffin!”

“I see you are upset. Anger is not beneficial to the reproductive process, so I will leave and come back another time.”

“The hell you will! There will be no “coming” or “fucking” on my island you two bit piece of shit!”

“I will see you tomorrow. Hopefully, you will be more reasonable and accepting of my proposal.”

“Go fuck a squirrel!” Maduke yelled as Lagus disappeared. He threw a rock at his back, and threw himself back down on the sand. If Lunark was here, she would bitch about him being a dumbass and throwing stones at figments of imagination, but sometimes his imagination needed to be beat up.

As he retreated, Lagus considered Maduke’s suggestion. He was not sexually interested in squirrels, but it was an interesting proposal. Squirrels could not give him children, however; they did not have enough energy. He had experimented in the past, and they always died before finishing.

**Author's Note:**

> As most people know I unironically love this concept but it’s not mine, it’s been heavily inspired by other works, including “Justice Will Find A Way” by @escspace. I would mention the other works I like but I have been asked not to :)


End file.
